


The Boy Is Mine

by Pengi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Jeremiah POV





	The Boy Is Mine

His boy is beautiful. But he's yet to bloom into the man Jeremiah wants. He could take Bruce now. Take his innocence. And it would be sweet, oh yes, so sweet. But it will be so much better to see his work done. To see Bruce not just cracked but broken. To take him, bleeding and raw and mold him into the Dark Knight.

If he wants to rule Gotham he will need his knight by his side. Bruce will make a good soldier. Once Jeremiah takes everything from him. His friends, his fortune, his sanity. Won't it be a perfect joke? To take a golden boy and make him into his broken toy. Ha! That rhymes perfectly. 

If one bad day is not enough he will make it two, ten, hundred. As much as it takes to see Bruce crumble. Jeremiah is patient. He will wait. Sooner or later Bruce will be his. Beautiful. Scarred. Hungry. Alone. Jeremiah will take him in, feed his fears, play with his mind. Bruce will eat from his hands and crawl at his feet.

Mm, black. Bruce looks good in black. He will make him wear the tiniest sluttiest black dress. The one that will show off all his scars. Jeremiah intends to use that pale skin as his canvas. Draw mazes with blood, see them grow pale and re-draw them again.

The only thing he won't touch is his boy's lips. They are so perfectly red he envies them. Wanna hear a secret? He spend an hour looking for the lipstick the exact shade of red as Bruce's lips. But shhh, not a word about it. Alas, on his deadly white skin that color looks like blood, but on Bruce it looks like sin. His favorite.

As he looked at Bruce crying over a stray cat he imagined all the new reasons he will give Bruce to cry over. All the delicious pain. How much fun they will have. Jeremiah can't wait to see his boy with another crack in his core. With a bit more pain and insanity in his eyes. Soon he will meet another Bruce, the one he already loves. The one he eagerly awaits. 


End file.
